expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Protogen experiment on Eros (TV)
}} |side2 = Eros civilian population Rocinante crew Sematimba Josephus Miller |commanders1 = |commanders2 = |forces1 = Osiris *Protogen personnel *CPM mercenaries |forces2 = *unarmed civilians *''Rocinante'' crew |casual1 = Multiple killed in infighting between CPM and Protogen |casual2 = 100,000 civilians |place = Eros |next = Assault on Thoth Station |prev = Attack on the Donnager |partof = UN-MCR Cold War |result = Almost entire civilian population infected with Protomolecule |name = Protogen experiment on Eros }}The Protogen experiment on Eros was an event where Protogen deliberately infected the entire population of the asteroid Eros to study the evolution of the Protomolecule. History After the first tests of the Protomolecule on Phoebe on the Martian science team was complete they were burned and Protogen moved on to test on a larger scale. They chose to use the asteroid of Eros with its population of 100,000. They deemed this the best option for proceeding with no concern for the massive loss of life it would cause. Two ships would travel to Eros, the Osiris with its science teams, and the Anubis with the live samples. However the Anubis would not make it to the station after it became infected and was later destroyed. Julie Mao who was been held prisoner onboard Anubis was the sole survivor of the ship and escaped to Eros onboard the shuttle Anubis 1A. She booked a room in a hotel called the Blue Oster on the station and whilst there discovered that she was been infected with Protomolecule. Alone in her room she attempted to stop its growth unsuccessfully by smashing all electrical devices before dragging herself into the bathroom where she died. Her body was later discovered by the crew of the Rocinante and Josephus Miller which led to Antony Dresden finding the live Protogen samples and he used it to start the experiment on the station. A ship in the docks exploded and an emergency was declared where all civilians were to go to shelters. Before entering, the civilians where given a shot by CPM officers who were actually hired criminals in a uniform. In these shelters instead of being safe they had been given shots of Protomolecule and were exposed to high radiation to hasten the growth of the substance. Whilst the Roci crew fled to the ship with several civilians, lJames Holden and Josepheus Miller managed to enter a shelter where they were exposed to radiation. They quickly left and used any medicines they could get to slow the radiation effects. The two fled towards the docks when they encountered a transit pod which opened and contained exposed civilans who would vomit Protomolecule. Although James Holden would refer to them as "Vomit zombies" these infected humans would eventually be called Pukers. CPM personnel were still on the station and attempting to flee themselves. They had not known of Protogen's true purpose and hostilities commenced between groups of CPM and Protogen staff. James Holden and Josepeus Miller would eventually reach the docks by avoiding the Pukers and found the Rocinante with the rest of the crew still waiting. They boarded and the ship fled the station. The Protogen ship Osiris then also left the station and travelled to Thoth Station which was where the information gathered on Eros was being sent to. Media File:S01e10erospreadingjuliesprotomulecule19m16s.jpg| File:S01e09erosmap26m26s.jpg| File:S01E10eros1.jpg|Holden and Miller hide in an Arcade File:S01E10erosshelterinfected.jpg|Infected civilians in shelter File:S01E10eros2.jpg| File:S01e10erospukkers.jpg|Pukers File:S01e10erospukkers18m06s.jpg|Pukers File:S01E10eromillerholdenfindpukers.jpg|Infected spread through transit pods File:S01E10eroscpmtype1armor.jpg| File:S01E10eroscpmfaceoffprotogen.jpg|CPM criminals faceoff against Protogen troops File:S01E10eroscpmstandoff.jpg| File:S01E10erosstanoff.jpg| File:S01E10erosescaping.jpg|escaping the station via tunnels File:S01E10erosescape1.jpg|Alex attempts to calm child File:S01E10erosescape2.jpg| File:S01E10erosescape3.jpg| File:S01E10erosescape4.jpg| File:S01E10erosdocks.jpg|''Roci'' crew escapes to docks File:S01E10erosescape5.jpg| File:S01E10rocibreaksout.jpg|''Roci'' escapes clamps File:S01E10erosprotomolecule1.jpg| Category:Events Category:Conflicts and Confrontations